Panko-crusted Fried Avocado Maki Sushi with Wasabi Cr
Ingredients * 1 cup crème fraîche * 1½ tbsp fresh lemon juice (or to taste) * 1½ tbsp wasabi paste (or to taste) * 24 toasted nori sheets * 1 Japanese cucumber (10 inches long), cut into thin wedges about 5 inches long * 1 carrot, large, julienned * 1 red bell pepper, julienned * 1 yellow bell pepper, julienned * 1½ pounds California avocados, cut in thin wedges * Seasoned sushi rice - recipe follows * 9 oz panko (Japanese bread crumbs) (1¼ quarts) * 3 cups nori komi furikake (Japanese seasoning of seaweed and sesame seed) * 8 eggs * 3 cups flour Seasoned sushi rice * 1½ cups rice vinegar * 1 cup sugar * ½ cup salt * 1 quart medium-grain Japanese rice * 1½ quarts water * 4-inch piece of konbu (dried kelp) Directions # Thoroughly mix crème fraîche, lemon juice and wasabi; reserve. # Lay first nori sheet, shiny side down, on a bamboo sushi mat. # Put pieces of cucumber, carrot, red and yellow bell pepper and avocado in a strip horizontally at front edge of nori sheet. # Using the sushi mat, tightly roll nori sheet from front to back edge. # Remove mat; repeat 11 times more. # Reserve. # Lay second nori sheet, shiny side down, on a bamboo sushi mat. # Cover it with 1 cup of sushi rice from front edge to within 1 inch of back edge. # Place 1 reserved vegetable roll horizontally midway between front and back edge of nori. # Lift the front edge and fold it to the exposed back edge of nori. # Using the sushi mat, firmly shape the roll; repeat 11 times more. # Reserve. Just before service # Mix the panko and furikake together; spread mixture in a shallow pan. # Beat eggs; reserve in a shallow dish large enough to fit a whole sushi roll. # Lightly dust each sushi roll with flour; then dip in egg. # Next, roll in panko mixture. # Reserve rolls. Per order # Quickly deep fry 1 sushi roll until golden brown and crisp, about 1 minute. # Pat rolls with a towel to remove excess oil. # Using a thin, sharp knife, trim ends of sushi, then cut into 8 or 10 slices. # Arrange on a serving dish with about 1 tablespoon crème fraîche mixture on the plate. Seasoned sushi rice # Heat rice vinegar, sugar and salt until sugar and salt dissolve; cool. # Reserve. # Wash medium-grain Japanese rice until the water runs clear; drain well. # Put rice, water, and konbu in a large pot. # Bring to a boil; reduce to a simmer. # Cook over very low heat until rice is tender and water is absorbed, about 15 minutes. # Let rest 10 minutes. # Immediately put rice in a large bowl; remove konbu. # Sprinkle hot rice with reserved sushi vinegar mixture, turning rice over with a wooden paddle, until rice is flavored evenly, using about 1⅓ cups; take care not to add too much, which will make rice mushy. # Cover rice with a towel; cool. # Yield: 3 quarts. Category:Sushi Recipes Category:Crème fraîche Recipes Category:Glutinous rice Recipes Category:Hass avocado Recipes Category:Japanese cucumber Recipes Category:Kombu Recipes Category:Nori Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Yellow bell pepper Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes